Raining Blood and Roses
by IceDragonflyMistress
Summary: When a new girl is found in the digiworld can everyone make friends with her or is she just in the way? Has Izzy taken a liking to this girl? What the hell is happening to the digital world? What will happen next?
1. Just the Begining

_Where am I?,I thought,What am i doing here?_ I can't think while lying on a cold,marble stone floor. _If only I had those kind people to help me again,Just like when i was 8 years old._

FLASHBACK

My eyes opened slowly.A pain shot quickly through my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for about 3 hours now.We found you lying in the street."

"Those people mugged me." I started to cough.

"Do you think we should call a doctor mom?"

"No , We should let her get better on her own." A boy around my age,stepped closer. He had blood red hair and large,black and worried looking eyes. Without another word I slipped into darkness.

3 hours later I woke up sitting in a guest bed.I quickly gathered my things and sneaked out of the room. Just when I was about to turn the corner when i heard the two parents talking.

"Look what if he knows we're not he real parents already?"

"Why would he know?"

" Just a mothers intuition i guess"

Someone in the room beside me had backed up. _Poor boy.He never knew. Hmm...I bet hes crying. I haven't cried since...never mind thats all behind me now. I'm a big girl now I have to be strong. _And without a word to anybody I jump out the window and climbed down the vine.

FLASHBACK END

_No. I don't have them here. And why can't I remember that boys name.Theres only one thing I know for sure. Myotismon wants me dead. _Without one more thought I stand up and run to the big doors and outside where I scream for my digimon to save me from the pain of Lonliness. "Saphiramon!!!!" I call.


	2. So Everyone Comes Together

Chapter 2

"Saphiramon!!!!"I yelled.My voice echoed through the forest."Where are you, Saphiramon?!"No one. My digivice is acting up again.I took it from the pocket on the side of my pants and the signal disappeared."Weird." Suddenly I heard voices.More digimon?, I thought. I ducked behind a tree and waited, hoping they'll go away.

"I'm tired Tai." Said a small girl around 8 or so.You mean theres more people here-in the digi-world?!

"Yeah,Matt when can we stop to rest?" Said a boy around the same age as the girl.

"Hold up,I think I see something." Said a boy around 12-My age-and brown hair.

"Tai, you're probably imagining it."Said a boy with blood red hair and black eyes,carrying a laptop.Hmmm...I have the same laptop.AH-HA I've seen him before,...somewhere.I can't quite remember. "AHHH My laptop!" Huh?,I thought. I looked back at them.His laptop was flashing what looked like a map of the continent,with two dots.One flashing dot and one standing still.

"The signal looks like its coming from a Digivice." Oh no, I thought,They have my digivice signal!What am I going to do? Suddenly, my digi-vice started acting up again. A Digimon came out of the forest and knocked over a lot of trees.

" Oh no its Mamemon!" Said the girl wearing all pink.

"AHH My digi-vice!" I yelled. A light came pouring from it. I blinded me and when it retreated there, standing in front of me was Saphiramon. Most of the trees from the area were now gone and everyone from the group were on the ground."Saphiramon, where did you go?"

"Somewhere." Thats my digimon, always being secretive.She's blue and the same size as Agumon,she looks kinda like a wolf if you look carefully.Suddenly Mamemon attacked!Saphiramon pushed me out of the way and I went flying into a tree. I watched as the two digimon fought at it.What was Mamemon trying to do? How long can Saphiramon stand up to him? He is an Ultimate after all. "Come on Saphiramon Digivolve!!!"

Saphiramon digi-volve to...Saphamon

"Oh, thats interesting." I jumped. That boy with the red hair was standing next to me.

"Who are you?" I managed to sputter.

" My names Izzy.Who are you, but more importantly If you're here doesn't that ake you a digi-destined?"

"I'm Ann-Marie and yeah I am a digi-destened.Look arn't you worried about your friends?" I looked back to see everyone standing up,maybe they had a couple of briuses but they were all trying to fight Mamemon.

" They seem fine to me." Said Izzy.

"Right." Saphiramon showed up at my side and said."Who's this?"

"Izzy." He said." And I guess your Saphiramon?"

"Yes."

"If you're part of the digi-destened,shouldn't you come with us?"

" I should?"

"Never mind.Say whats in your bag?"

"Just some weird stuff.Medical stuff,a hairtie,and my laptop stuff."

"You have a laptop too?!"

"Whats so weird about that?"

"My laptop keeps picking up signals from a new digi-vice."

"Probably mine."

" Do you have a crest too?"

" A crest?"

"So you don't have one? It looks like this." He pulled off something that looks kinda like a necklace.It looked like a pair of glasses but with one smaller side." This is mine.Its the crest of knowledge."

"Interesting.What do they do?"

" Well, I believe it makes the digimon digi-volve further."

He led me back to everyone else and introduced me.

"This is Mimi." He pointed to the girl that was wearing all pink. " This is Tai." He pointed to the boy wearing goggles and who had the biggest haircut of them all. " And this is Sora." She smiled. "This is Matt and TK." The two boys waved and the little boy said " Hi, Whats up?" "Hi, TK."

" And this finally is Joe.Everyone this is Ann-Marie."


	3. Living Without Amber

**"You know you're friend,Matt, is acting kinda weird." I said after I saw Matt giving me a weird look when me and Izzy began talking again.**

**"Really? I always thought he was really quiet.And how would you know?"**

**"Just he's been acting a little weird the past few days." Man traveling with these people has really changed me.**

**"Thats a little weird.Haha."**

**"Ann-Marie could you come here?!"Sora asked from up front. I walked to the front and I guess me and Izzy saw the same thing, Matt was watching every step I took.**

**"Yeah,whats the problem guys?"**

**"Well your pretty good at soccer right?"**

**"I was a refere(sp?) if that helps." I shrugged.**

**"Even better.Look me and Tai can't seem to agree on a call."**

" **What kinda call?"**

"**Goal call. Look if someone scores a goal but it bounces out of the net is it a goal? Tai says yes and I say no." I sighed and said "Okay yes it would be a goal because it went in the net at least."**

"**I Told ya so!" Tai says. I smile and walk back to Izzy. "What did they want?" Izzy asked. "Nothing too important, just something about soccor. Anyways what were you telling me about computers?" "hmmm...oh yeah, So you know the computer uses numbers differently. It uses an open,close system to explain it simply..." I didn't really listen since I knew all this already. Suddenly a beep in my bag went off and I remembered I had my laptop with me! " I'm so dumb!" I said litterally smacking myself in the head, then rubbing my head because of the scar on my forehead. I log on to my computer and notice the email slot had three new emails. Two were from penpals that thought I was a fantasy/fiction writer because of the adventures in the digiworld I tell them about. Another was from...my cousin?!_I haven't talked to my cousin in 3 years...this must be important. _I sat down and started checking it all out.Everyone stood there gawking at me, except Mimi who said " I could use a break too! Man my feet are killing me." I sighed as I knew this was going to go on the whole way. "Hey Mimi?" I said. "Yeah." "Why don't you take my boots because you'res probably arn't that comfortable and mine a much more comfortable and they don't look half bad." I said as I shrugged. " Alright!!! You won't mind?" She said which kinda shocked me. I smiled and said "Don't worry about it I'm used to it." I traded boots with Mimi and as she was tying them I slipped hers on and began checking the emails.**

_**Dear Em,**_

_**That was an awesome story! I loved the part where she fell down the cliff and fell into the river. Wouldn't her laptop have been screwed though? And what happened to her "Digimon" ? Wasn't it supposed to be with her the whole time? Write me back and send the next chapter of the story!**_

_**From Jessica 3**_

**I had almost forgot about them calling me _Emily._ Honestly I hated that name because a girl that once stole $50 from me had Emily as her name. I clicked on the next email while making a mental note to write the next chapter of the Unfortunate Events that is my life I send to them every week.**

_**Yo Em,**_

_**That was a sick chapter! I can't believe she fell off the cliff and had to be dragged off by her Digi-pal!I hope shes alright in the next chapter you kinda left us at a cliff-hanger(lol cliff get it?) Does she meet any cute guys in the next chapter? So far theres only a few characters. Keep up the good work and send me another chapter!!!!! STAT!!!**_

_**From Amanda**_

**I reread that one line, _I hope shes alright in the next chapter._All I could think was,_ Don't worry guys I'm not dead yet, okay now to see what my cousin wants._ I click on the email that says _From: Amber Subject: Ann-Marie Please Read this very important!!!! _**

_**Dear Ann-Marie,**_

_**I know you haven't heard from me in a long time and you're still probably very sad about your parents.I'm ten years old now.I know you missed my birthday. Why didn't you at least email? Anyways, I need help. I fallen into a world and now have something called a Digi-mon???? I would apretciate it if you could tell me what to do. Please help me. Oh I've found you're old Saphirre necklace and I polished it for you. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Amber**_

**I sat there speechless for what felt like hours._ She's ten . I had completely forgotten about her birthday. And the neckalce that was in my mothers hand when she was...how could she have found it? What about my aunt Darlene? What happened to my family after me and my brothers left? _I had to find answers so I wrote an email back to her. I thought I might be on the verge of tears, although I hadn't cried since I was 6 years old,and I'm twelve now.Thats 6 years.**

_**Dear Amber,**_

_**I'm so sorry about your birthday. I'm in this "World" too. Its called the digiworld. I have a digimon too. Its name is Saphiramon, do you have something called a digivice? What happened to Darlene? Write me back and tell me everything. I'm going to find you.**_

_**Love Ann-Marie**_

_**PS Hope to see you and the necklace soon. I can't live without either of you.**_

**I signed it as I knew something was different about the necklace. I had saved my life once. I treat it like any other person. Izzy came up to me and asked "Who was the email from?." I sighed. "Izzy, I need to find someone. They're here in the digi-world. I might not stay with you guys any longer." Tai must have overheard because he came over and said " Ann-Marie, We should follow you we only came here to save this world from some virus digimon. We don't know where it is anyways so we should follow you." " Thanks Tai, but I have no clue where I'm going either. I'm waiting for my cousin to write back." "Okay, we can stay here untill she does. Lets set up for camp here you guys!" He called to the rest of the group. Sora asked, "Tai isn't it a little early to set up camp?" Matt replied instead. "No, We need to get something to eat and set up whatever we brought." I looked at him and was a little shocked. I had only heard him speak twice so far the whole time I had been with this group. **


	4. The Evil Kiss

**I awoke with a start. All I saw was the 8 digi-destined sleeping peacefully. I went to the rock ledge we has passed earlier and hung my feet over the edge looking into the full bright moon. _Oh god the moons so beautiful. I remember me and Amber would watch it every night. _I sighed. I wondered if I was ever going to find her. Someone came up behind me and startled me when he said " Couldn't sleep?" I almost jumped out of my skin and turned to see Matt standing there. " Oh Matt you scared me. No I couldn't. I'm worried about my cousin." "Not about yourself?" "What do you mean, Matt?" "Well you do so much and you don't even have you're digimon here with you." "I let Saphiramon wander as much as she wants." "Ok." He sat down beside me and put his arm around my waist. " Uh..Matt what are you doing?" " Something I wanted to do for a long time." He leaned closer revealing his teeth. Then I noticed his crest around his neck, it had a glowing black orb around it. "Matt!" I said loudly. He kissed me, but it wasn't nice. His teeth felt like they were knives trying to cut my tongue. The worst part is,is when our lips met I couldn't move a single muscle in my body. He made it look as if I was kissing back but I really wasn't. I didn't like him that way, and I knew that he liked Sora. Nothing was making sense. I heard a rustle in the forest and Matt pulled away allowing me to move freely. Izzy was standing there in the clearing just staring dumbfoundedly. "Izzy I can explain!" I say. Before I say anymore he runs off. _ Crap, _I think. As I get up to start running after him a hand slithers around my ankle and I fall smashing my head on hard rock. "Matt why are you doing this?" I ask. "Ann-Marie, somethings controlling me I can't stop it!" I gasp and yell for help since I can't move. " Izzy, Tai, someone!" I yell. I lay my head on the ground and try to overcome the pain by grinding my knuckles into the ground. Eventually, after what felt like an hour of pain, Tai came and asked " Ann-Marie I heard you yelling, whats wrong? Are you okay?" I groan,_ I don't think I can even talk. Tai help. _I plead with my mind. He runs over to me. " Ann-Marie, wheres Izzy?" She asks after scanning me and Matt. I point over to where Izzy ran. "Okay I'll get you back to camp then look for Izzy." He carried me to the campsite, and placed me next to a tree. "Ok stay here and I'll find Izzy." Without another word he ran into the woods towards Izzy. _I have to find Amber. I shouldn't be here anyways. But what if I get hurt. No one would help me. Thats a risk I have to take. _I stood up and walked into the forest without looking back. I maneuvered through the forest without getting many cuts on my face from the branches. _God, I wish Saphiramon was with me now. _I eventually stopped at a cliff much like the one I had kissed Matt at but this one was a little farther away. I layed down and sat watching the moon until my world drifted into darkness and I fell into another nightmare.**


	5. Facing MetalSeadramon

"_Little girl, will you tell me?" The man wouldn't stop questioning me and I couldn't go anywhere with my hands and feet tied. "For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried. This man was starting to get angry. "Tell me where the necklace is!" He shouted. "I don't know and you will never get it!" I spat in his face. He thrust a knife to my thought. I gasped. First he murdered my parents in front of me and now he was going to take my life. It wasn't fair. Not at 6 years old. Suddenly a door opened upstairs. "Ann-Marie! Where are you?!" I heard my brother call. " Down here!Help Zachary!" The man clamped a hand over my mouth and thrust the knife into my side. Tears rolled down my cheeks even more fierce than before. My brother came into the room and punched the man in the face. He picked me up and carried me to a hospital where they could check out my injuries. The men were all white. White faces, white clothes, even their shoes. Everything was blurry. I was thinking the whole time, This might be my only chance to live. The Sapphire must still be in the house. I have to get it back. My brother came in and carried me away. Away from the white people, away from the white building. Back in our house, we cleaned out what we would need and hid the Sapphire necklace. " My older brother kept telling me everything will be okay, don't you worry. You're our little jewel."_

I awoke covered in sweat and gasping slighty. I was still in the digiworld. Sitting on a cliff ledge, waiting for the right moment to leave. Pains kept shooting through my head and when I reached up I felt the dry blood on my forehead. The image of my parents wouldn't leave me. _Mom, Dad, If you're listening, I might be joining you soon. I can't stay here. Not with anyone beside my cousin. Did you know she found the necklace? Yeah the fact you hid it kept me alive. He wouldn't have killed me without finding out where it was. I love you._ Suddenly I heard voices. I looked over the ledge to see Joe and Sora talking beside the water ledge. I came pretty close without them noticing and heard they're conversation.

"-But Joe people with head injuries don't just disappear." It was quite obvious they were talking about me.

"Sora, She probably left us. I know she is injured and she might get even more hurt, but we have to look at the facts here."

"There arn't any facts here beside the _fact _shes gone!" Sora was starting to raise her voice. "We can't just leave her out there by herself looking for her cousin or other."

"Look, we can't do anything at the moment. We don't have any clue where she went."

" I suppose you're right."

" Of course I am, now lets get back to camp before everyone starts to wonder and go off looking."

"Alright." I finally took a breath as I just realized I had been holding it in. Before Sora could take at least three steps, MetalSeaDramon came out from the water and grabbed a hold Sora. I relied on first instinct, "Saphiramon!" I called. She materialized out of nowhere and asked "Yes,what do you need from me?"

"Sora's in danger!" She nodded and attacked MetalSeadramon, after digivolving to Saphamon. I went to make sure Sora was OK when Saphamon got her away from MetalSeadramon. She attacked again, "Blue Iron Blast!" She yelled.

That did it. Sora was now out of its clutches and into the water. I dived not not caring about the huge pain coming from my head. I grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her above water. I went back to shore where Joe was standing in pure shock. "Joe help me get her up!" I spat at him. He reluctantly nodded and we got her up to the bank. "I'm going back over there." I said. "No Ann-Marie you can't! Its too dangerous and you're head is still injured!" Joe warned me. _Hes right ya know._ One part of my brain said. _But I need to help Saphamon. I can't just leave her!_ There was a war going on with my mind, and it wasn't helping my head get any better. I decided I'll help Saphamon. I ran and dived back into the water. Joe was calling out warnings behind me but I didn't care. Saphmon was just no chance against MetalSeadramon.

When I dived down I noticed something lying in the sand at the bottom. Grabbing another quick breath I dove down to see it. I kind of floated to my hand like it was meant for me. Suddenly I was reminded of Izzy's crest._ See mine is the crest of Knowledge._ I thought, _Could this be my crest?_ I went back up to surface to see Joe had left. _Probably went back to get everyone else, _I said to reassure myself. Suddenly, something that felt like a tail slithered around my ankle and pulled me down to the bottom of the lake. I couldn't breathe. I kept thinking,_ No I can't die. Not here,not now. _The crest in my hand glowed a darkish blue colour. A light surrounded Saphamon and she began to digivolve futher.

Saphamon digivolve to... SAPHMON!

MetalSeadramon took me up to the surface and in a fit of rage whipped me around. I knew I was getting whiplash. I heard someone call my name. "Ann-Marie!" Then I saw Tai rushing over with Agumon by his side. MetalSeadramon threw me towards the cliff, _Well Mom,Dad I was right. See you in a few minutes,_ But I didn't land on hard rock. It took me a second to realize I was being carried. I opened my eyes slowly to see Kabuterimon holding me in his arms and Izzy checking out my head. "You know, you really are stupid." He said as a tear came from his eyes and dropped on my forehead. "I know." I replied and once more, I drifted off into a uneasy sleep.


	6. Sending The Distress Signal

I woke up to Kari and TK looking over Ann-Marie. "Guys, I'm sure shes okay." I said quietly. Kari jumped. "Oh Izzy. I didn't know you were up." TK smiled.

"I know shes probably okay but I can't stop worrying about her." He said in barely a whisper. "Same here." I replied. He kept going over last night.

He had heard what sounded like Ann-Marie saying something on the cliff so he went to make sure she was okay. He was surprised to see her kissing Matt! _He's a jerk why would she do a thing like that!_, Was the only thing going through his mind.

Then when Tai found him and told him about Ann-Marie condition, he came back right away. Everyone around the campsite we're worrying when they had gotten back. _"Whats wrong Joe?" _Tai had asked. "_Its Ann-Mari, Tai. After you brought her back she disappeared." _Everyone had started looking for her. It was panic and chaos around the forest last night.

Then Izzy heard a scream from Sora and Joe came running to him for help. He said they had been attacked and Ann-Marie had tried to save Sora, but was now in danger herself! Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and they went along to help her. When they had gotten there Ann-Marie was being flung around by MetalSeadramon and then the digimon let go.

They caught her in time and the only thing he said before she passed out was, _"You know, you are pretty dumb." _The weird thing is what she said, _"Yeah, I know." _

He couldn't help it tears had poured from his eyes when she said that. _Ann-Marie, if you can hear me I'm sorry I said that. _

Ann-Marie mumbled something in her sleep about _people in white. _He went to make sure she was okay. Kneeling down beside her he whispered, _" Its okay Ann-Marie. We're taking care of you."_

She seemed so oddly familiar to him when they had first met. He smoothed her blackish-blueish hair from her eyes and felt around her forehead. There was a scar above her left eye and a cut from last night's excitement. _Its only been one day...and yet all of this happened. "_Izzy are you okay?" Izzy jumped. He had not known that Mimi had been standing over him.

"Oh I'm fine and you?" _That was dumb. Great going Izzy. Shes probably gonna start complaining or maybe even blame you for what happened with Ann-Marie._ "Actually I'm just really worried about Ann-Marie." Izzy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sneakily pinched himself on his back to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Ann-Marie groaned a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Guys?" She said."Ann-Marie, are you okay?!" Izzy said as soon as she had finished. " Yeah, I'm okay. Mmm." She tried to sit up and failed miserably. Izzy helped her sit up and he hugged her. "I'm just glad you're okay thats all." Suddenly the whole digi-destined crew came from the other side of the campsite. "Ann-Marie!" Tai yelled. Everyone started hugging and asking her if she was okay.

In between laughter she managed to go a little serious. "Wheres Matt?" She asked. Almost everyone went silent. "What? Whats wrong?" The smile had completely faded from her face.

"Um...Ann-Marie...He won't wake up...We don't know whats wrong with him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the afternoon, everyone sat in peace. Tai and Sora we're playing soccer,with some rock or other,they found. Joe was trying to map out the way to go to find a way home, while Gomamamon was arguing with him. TK and Kari were playing in the sand while Mimi was keeping a watch on them.

Meanwhile, Ann-Marie and I were staying close to where Matt was and checking our computers. "But why did you do it?" "What do you mean?" "Why did you kiss Matt?" _Bad question Izzy. _She noticed the over-curiosity and dripping anger he used in his tone. "I did not! He kissed me! It not like I wanted to." She said, muttering the last sentence. " Oh I didn't see you putting up much a fight."

"God. Izzy I had no choice. Something stopped me and I couldn't fight back. Maybe Myotismon's doing this for pleasure or hes trying to split us up or something else is here. Don't make assumptions without knowing many facts first." She opened her mouth to say more but something beeped on her computer and she immediately checked her email.

"Its here! She wrote back!" She cried happily. "Say Ann-Marie, whats you're cousin like?"

"Well I haven't actually talked to her or seen her in three years." _Must be a touchy subject, _He thought, _Maybe I shouldn't ask anymore questions, _But his curiosity was thinking differently. "Why haven't you?"

" Well after my brothers and I left our home to find money and get away from who was chasing us..." She trailed off, her face becoming white. " What happened?" He asked. His mind kept telling him not to ask anymore questions but he wasn't listening anymore.

"Well...um..." She looked as if she could start bawling her eyes out but she kept her cool. "They left. I went back to visit four years ago and we'd been emailing, until we just stopped." Her tone was cold. "You're own brothers left you?" He never thought any person would be that cold-hearted. She just nodded. "Should we look at that email now?" She asked, collecting herself.

She clicked the message icon and began reading.

_Dear Ann-Marie,_

_Didn't you know Darlene died from a heart-attack? Well I guess you wouldn't know if you were asking. Grandma and Grandpa went off somewhere so I came looking for you and you're brothers. I saw wanted posters in some town. You would never believe who's picture was on it. You're brothers! What happened? I tried to call you're cell phone but you never picked up, I just got you're answering machine. I'm on a mountain top. Yes I do have something called a Digi-vice. What is it for? Come find me and I'll wait for you. I'll light a fire and you can see my signal._

_Love Amber_

_PS Please Hurry!_

_PPS I have a digimon and its name is Unimon._

_So she has a Unimon. _He looked up and saw smoke coming from a mountain top. "There's her signal." He said pointing. "Then lets not waste anytime." She replied and with that she closed her laptop and began packing away her things. Tai came over and asked, "Whats up?" "We have to leave. _Now!"_


	7. Whats left of the Family

Okay That took a while but my dad wanted to put in a new hardrive for the computer and he didn't upload the files back on the computer so instead of starting the chapter over I decided to wait. I did eventually start it over and did it better. So enjoy for people who acctually read my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went up and up, not stopping once. Even Mimi didn't complain. I swear the path leading up the mountain side was getting smaller. By the time we were two thirds of the way up we had just enough space to put both feet on the ledge. The rock wall was becoming harder to grip and the wind has started to pick up.

I was worrying about two things; Amber and Matt. Matt hadn't woke up since our little "mishap" and I hadn't seen Amber in three years. I was starting to worry about her even more when the smoke signal started to die down. I kept saying to myself that the wind was blowing the fire away. Just then I tripped on a rock and I grabbed hold of a rock which as soon as I grabbed it set off a series of rocks sliding in and out of the walls. I held on for dear life.

The wind was getting harder to deal withand I just hoped Amber was okay, but now my biggest concern was, Were _we_ going to be okay? Just then a digimon came out of nowhere and attacked. "Its a Snimon!" Exclaimed Izzy, who had checked his computer for information on this new digimon. Saphiramon came and stood in front of me.

Saphiramon digivolve to...Saphmon!

The wolf digimon took on its ice dragon shape and slithered around as if daring Snimon to attack. After a few moments Saphmon attacked. I thought they were evenly matched because they were both champions. Boy was I wrong. Snimon threw Saphmon without a fight. Rocks rained from above, where Saphmon now lay. "Saphmon!" I screamed. I climbed the rocks and went to look at Saphmon because it was obvious she was hurt. Ignoring the protest from below made by the others, I contiued to climb and the wind started to pick up. Suddenly I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down to see Snimon tugging at the bottom.

I reached Saphmon before Snimon had the slightest bit of a chance to take off my leg. "Saphmon,get up!" I said. She didn't even _move. _"Saphmon, come on I know you can do it." I said. I heard a crash behind me and I looked around. Snimon was above me! Kabuterimon came and stopped him from attacking me. I sighed with relief before a big wind came and I lost my balance.

Tai was the first to notice. "Ann-Marie!" He screamed. I grabbed onto a rock before I got to far below the ledge. I took a pocket knife out of my pocket and thrust it into the rock keeping myself steady. I knife slid through the rock like it was paper and I couldn't stay very far up before I fell again.

This time I knew I was a goner unless a miracle happened and I lived through this. Well life must have been on my side that day because when I opened my eyes I found myself staring at my cousin.

"God must be on your side today." She said.

"Amber..." Was all I could say. She looked so different yet the same. She opened her hand and held out a small locket to me.

"Its yours." I took it and put it in my pocket. "I found it when the people came to evaluate the crime scene." I remebered the killer's eyes when he killed my parents for this. This necklace. The one no one had been able to open for 100 years. I shook my head.

"Amber...what happened?"

"What happened to what?"

"What happened to make us deserve this?" I said. She looked at me with sad eyes. She hugged me and I hugged back. I was so happy to have a part of my family back because nothing seemed to be going my way anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how'd ya like it? I know it was short and I'll try to make them longer but at the moment I can't think because I head still hurts from my moms Chior Concert. Anyways I'll try and update them more and If you have inprovements please review and I'll do whats in my best intrest.


	8. Myotismon's Seperation,AnnMaries Defeat

Well here the next chapter. Arn't you guys so lucky to have an author like me who tries to update it everyday gets hit with Banana

I guess you don't like free-speakers. Anyways keep on Reveiwing cause it fills my heart with joy. Not really...Oh and the title may sound as if someone dies...NO ONE DOES GOT IT! Ok now we've got that settled.

_

* * *

_

_"Anne! Anne!" I yelled running to her house."Look what I found!" I peered in the front door.Policemen scattered the living room. I walked through and no one seemed to notice me.Blood was all over the carpet. The rose I had been carrying, I dropped on the desk beside the family portrait. I saw something behind the mirror so I checked to see if the police were watching me and I flipped the mirror over. There, was an engravement. "A tear falls inside a broken heart forever." I took off the engraving to see a necklace embroided with Saphires. "Our little Saphire." Then I remebered that Ann-Maries family always called her a little Saphire. A policeman came behind me. "Are you supposed to be here?" _

_"Well no but.."_

_"I've heard enough come with me little girl."_

_"No!" I screamed and kicked. Then I grabbed hold of the portrait of her family and smashed it on the mans head. I ran and I kept running. Everyone was leaving me. Except my mom. My moms still here._

Amber awoke from her sleep after that disturbing dream from the past. She noticed Ann-Marie tossing and turning in her sleep. "Nightmares." She mumbled. She walked over to a patch of grass and started poking it with a stick. Being with Ann-Marie was certainly different. The last few days Ann-Marie was being extra cautious for some reason.

Matt had woken up but Ann-Marie and him were staying clear of each other. He was also very weak so whenever Ann-Marie helped him she would ask Tai or Sora to take over. Another weird thing is whenever Ann-Marie daydreams or anything she automatically reaches into her pocket for the locket. Its like she needs it to live or something.

Amber kept absent-mindely playing with the stick and clump of grass not realized the shape forming behind her. Myotismon gave a laugh and Amber turned around. Before she knew it she was on the ground, her face burning from his touch as if she had stuck it in a fireplace.

Sora heard some commotion and decided to check it out. She stepped from where they were camping and through a couple of bushes. She was there in time to see Myotismon hit Amber and her fall to the ground.

"Byiomon, come on!" She called. Her and Byiomon stepped in the way blocking the next attack from him.

Byiomon digivolve to...BIRDRAMON!!!!!

Sora helped Amber up while Birdramon fought with Myotismon. They ran back to the campsite. "Tai, Matt wake up!" Everyone started stirring in they're sleep. Joe was the first to notice the two digimon fighting.

"Run! Myotismon!" He yelled. By then everyone was fully awake and running.

Ann-Marie shouted, "Amber!" Who had been running and tripped. Sora helped her up. She was about to start running again until Myotismon was in front of her. She backed up a little and tripped on a rock. He picked her up by her throut and said,

"You're the one. The one who can control death." He tighted his grip on her neck. "Then something must stop me. Right now. Before you die, right?"

"Wrong." She choked. "Not something. Someone." Then while he was in shock she kicked him in the face. When she did this he let go and she dropped to the ground, attemping to regain her breath. When she was breathing somewhat normally, he kicked her hard in the ribs. She tumbled back a little as she started to cough up crimson liquid.

"Ann-Marie!" Amber yelled, and started to rush forward until Matt grabbed a hold of her. "Let me go! Shes getting hurt!"

"You will too." He said calmly. Ann-Marie stood up, only to be knocked over again. Myotismon put his foot on her back.

"Do you see what happens?" He shouted. "When you stand up to a digimon so superior than himself!" He laughed and stomped on her head causing her to scream. Just then Izzy was about to dash forward until Tai stopped him. "Tai.." He said. Tai just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Will no-body help her?" He shouted. Then he threw his head back and chuckled some more. "See. You can't possibly own the Crest of Life and Death. You're dying and no-bodys stopping me. There were tears falling down Sora's and Mimi's eyes,but Ann-Marie, no matter how much pain she must have been in, was not.

Just then someone...no something came from the forest and blocked Myotismon from striking again. Saphiramon digivolved into Saphamon then into Saphmon.

After a while of fighting Myotismon started to angry. He finally beat Saphmon to the ground. Now both Ann-Marie and her digimon partner were on the ground. Ann-Marie lay there, getting wearily by the second. Just when everyone thought he would kill her, he did something unexpected. He leaned into her and said, " I'm not gonna waste anymore time on you. I want you to suffer." Then with a snap of his fingers everyone felt like they were being sucked into a tornado. Everyone got scattered around the digi-world and now the search for Ambers friends and cousin (for the second time!) began.

* * *

Wasn't that a great chapter? Sorry about it being so short but you can live with it. I got really tempted to leave that at a cliffy and I gave in. XD Can you tell I'm a tensy bit hyper. If you can't I'M HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok got that out of my system. Thank you for reading!!! Okj( lmao Tabby and Sahara) onto the next chapter.


	9. Finding the others

Well my mom banned me from the computer until I cleaned my room and it sucked but i'm back :P Happy? Probably don't even care. Anyways so the chapter is longer than any of the chapters so far I was happy but it did take me about an hour to write it. On top of the book I'm writing (which I will be posting eventually.) plus my schoolwork, plus everything at home its kinda hard. So enjoy and if you don't hear from me in a while I fell into the digiworld lol D

* * *

I awoke with a terrible pain in my head and my stomach. I was also laying in something wet and cold. I opened my eyes to see I was lying in snow! I tired to open my mouth to say something but I wasn't able to make a sound. Not even to scream a name. I stood up, man it was cold and I only had a ripped T-shirt on.

I rubbed my arms in an attempt to get warmer, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. I decided it wasn't any use sitting it the cold snow while a blizzard was going on around me so I made my way over to the cliff towering on me. There was no way up except to climb and I was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute. I started to climb and a bit of the way up I almost slipped on a patch of ice.

_God I wish Saphiramon was here right now._ Then it dawned on me that she had gotten hurt aswell. I had no clue where she was aswell as the others. I started to climb again. In around half an hour, my arms were numb and I had only made it around halfway up the cliff. _I have so much respect for mountain climbers who do this just to have pride. I'm doing it so I don't die._

A little while later after the torture of climbing up a cliff, I rubbed my hands together and started again through the snow towards something that looked like a cave from where I was standing. I had a bad headache, my ribs ached, my head hurt and I couldn't remember how it happened. All I could remember was Saphiramon being smashed to the ground and everyone just stood by and watched with horror.

Suddenly there was something blue in the snow I noticed. I immediatly ran over to it and started digging. "Saphiramon!" I said. Whatever it was groaned and I dug faster. Finally I was sitting beside piles of snow, looking into Saphiramon's beat up face.

I wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come. Saphiramon groaned, "Ann-Marie? Is that you?" I smiled, it was a weak smile but one nonetheless.

"I'm gonna help you." I said in a whisper. I picked Saphiramon up like a baby and headed towards the cave.

"You shouldn't be carrying me. I should be helping you." Saphiramon said weakly. I looked down at the digimon in my arms. She looked so weak. Suddenly a light came form the digimon. It seemed to shrink in size. Then a small cat-like digimon was in Saphiramon's place.

_So this is Saphiramons In-Training form. _It opened its eyes and said, " Midnimon" Then it collapsed and fell into a deep sleep, or so it looked like.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, I had collected some firewood and was warming up by the fire. I was still freezing no matter how big the fire was. Suddenly I heard a voice from outside. I didn't recongnize it. I quickly glanced outside and when I saw a digimon that looked like a snowman I got back inside right away. I wasn't able to be brave and go up to it seeing as how bad I was messed up. Also Saphiramon was now Midnimon and couldn't possibly take on _that._ I looked outside to see it was gone!

"Boo." Something said behind me. I jumped almost a foot in the air and fell over. The big snow-man-like digimon was standing right there. Something was weird. He was towering over me but didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. He laughed, "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I just wanted to see who was here thats all. I saw a light and thought someone had set fire to the cave.Although I don't see how you could do that..." He started rambling on and I didn't pay much attention until he said something about a human. "...well that digimon did say he had a human for a master."

"What..." My voice was starting to give out and soon I would lose it alltogether.

"What did he say about the human?" I shook my head and pointed to my digimon then pointed to him.Then I shugged hoping he would understand. "Oh what was the digimon?" I nodded quickly hoping it was my cousin or maybe even Tai so that they could come up with a plan.

" I belive I say a Tentomon..." _Izzy! _"...a patamon..." _T.K. _"And the last digimon I saw was acctaully with a human. I believe it was a Penguinmon." _Penguinmon?_ I thought. I had absolutly no clue who had a Peguinmon. I looked at the digimon. I pointed to myself, to my hair, eyes and he seemed to get the point.

"The girl had brown hair and _amber_ eyes." _SOUNDS JUST LIKE AMBER! _I mentally screamed at myself. I got up and was about to head to the entrance of the cave. The wind had surely picked up and only a fool would go out in such a storm. I felt a little nudge against my leg. Midnimon was there.

"I'm going with you." She said. I shook my head.

I said in a hoarse whisper, "Not this time." I headed out into the storm.

I walked for god knows how long, only to find myself face first i snow again. I stood up to notice the blood on the snow. I was feeling dizzy. I didn't know how much longer I would make it until I spotted something. It looked like a digimon. The first thing I thought was to take cover, then I heard a voice I recognized.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" It was tentomon. I waved my arms since I couldn't speak. He noticed and slowly made his way over. Finally he recognized it was me. "Ann-Marie! You're okay!" He yelled over the wind. I pointed to me, then to the storm. "I can't find Izzy in this!" He said. "I did see Patamon on the way he knows where TK is. He came to get help." My eyes widened. If I couldn't help Izzy or Amber I would at least help TK.

Tentomon lead me to where he last saw Patamon and sure enough Patamon was there calling for help. I waved and he came right up to me. I could tell he was crying even through the snow. "P-p-please Ann-Marie." He sobbed. " Help TK. He's over here." I went over and picked up the small boy in my arms.

He was light so it wouldn't have been much trouble but I was also getting weaker every passing moment. I felt like I was about to collapse. I kept my eyes open in case we saw Izzy or anyone else.

We made our way back to the cave and I felt about ready to fall down and sleep and never wake up but that wasn't an option cause we still had to get TK inside before he gets too sick and Amber and Izzy were still out there. When he got back Midnimon was still waiting at the entrance. I placed TK down in front of the fire and collapsed onto the other side.

My headache had grown extremely worse and I couldn't think properly anymore. Tentomon came up to me. "Are you feeling alright? Ann-Marie answer me." I was panting I nodded and sat up.My ribs were aching but I put on a fake smile so no one would notice. Then I heard a voice. The same voice I heard before I went out into the storm.

The digimon that looked like a snowman walked into the cave and said, "I went everywhere looking for you, but you'll never guess what I found." My eyes widened as I thought it might have been someone. I was right.

Izzy was lying there in his arms. It didn't even look like he was breathing. I moved quickly over to him.I took Izzy and slung his arm over my shoulder as I couldn't carry him any other way. Thank you, I mouthed to the digimon before he nodded and left into the storm. I sighed or at least as much as I could make of a sigh.

I put my head on the wall closest to the fire and put Izzys head on my lap. Then I pulled TK closer to me and hugged him so he would get warmer. Tentomon came over silently and layed beside TK and Patamon. We didn't sleep very confortably but we slept at the very least.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy woke up in what must've been the dead of night. There was something warm beside him that could not see as he was blinded temporarily. He heard typing and when he felt the ground it was rock. He looked up to see Ann-Marie typing vigurously on her computer. She looked down and smiled. He sat up and had realized he was lying on Ann-Maries lap. She jerked her head upwright. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize..." He trailed off. She frowned. He had noticed the marks on her stomach. _Those must be from Myotismon,_ He thought. She put a hand around her stomach as if to hide the stains.

He reached out to see what was wrong but she shoved away, only to have her elbows give out. He grabbed her waist to stop her from falling and she winced in pain. She backed up to a wall. "Whats wrong Ann-Marie?" She looked down. "Is Amber still out there?" She nodded. "Why arn't you speaking?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "You can't?" She nodded.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Ann-Marie started typing something. He looked at her questionably and she pushed the laptop over to him. He read what the document said.

_Izzy, we tried to find you and on the way we found TK. Some digimon came and found you. I'm not sure what part of the digi-world we are.I'm sure its been around two days we've been here and the storm hasn't settled down enough for us to go out and look. Our digimon might be able to but we can't. I can't speak, but I think its because of being out in that storm. Also, you were hurt. I can tell, but I don't know how badly. Tentomon and everyone else is over there sleeping._

Izzy looked into the corner and sure enough they were there sleeping. He looked behind him and saw a fire. He looked back at Ann-Marie. She looked like she was about to faint but she was willing herself to keep her eyes open. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to the side. Izzy quickly stood up and grabbed her before she fell.

_Ann-Marie you idiot. What have you been doing to yourself?_

"You know shes different." Tentomon said casually.

"Tentomon? I thought you were asleep." Izzy replied.

"Well I just woke up. You know she wouldn't go to sleep untill you woke up? Everytime she almost fell asleep she would force herself awake and keep and eye on you. She wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well she should've been taking better care of herself, now she's sick." He stated, bluntly. _Hang on Ann-Marie. I know your beat up and might die any second but come on stay here. _

He looked at her stomach and noticed it was still bleeding. After two days and she was still bleeding. He wondered what he could use and remembered what she had said when he asked her about her bag. _Some medical stuff, my laptop equipment..._ He dug into her bag and found an emergency first aid kit. _This is definatly an emergency. _

He started wrapping it around her waist and took care of other injuries. He was so tired by the end of it but he tried not to fall asleep. He decided to go to sleep as if he was going to take care of her he'd better be in good shape himself. He slept with his arms around her waist to give both of them warmth. Nobody in that cave had a nightmare that night, not even Ann-Marie.

* * *

Will she die? Are they falling in love? Is this true why she can't speak? These are all the questions NOT running through your mind at the moment. XD So I hoped you liked it. Oh and if you're wondering why she was typing when Izzy woke up she was writing to her penpals and Amber. Amber btw is my actual cousin XDDD She was kinda excited when I used her name because she is in love with digimon (and Tai for that matter :P) Ann-Marie is my middle name and in other storys when I continue this I'm gonna use the japanese verison AnnMeri cause it doesn't take long to type and I am extremely lazy.

Ann-Marie is a fast typer as well. If you want a biography on the characters I wouldn't have to type this at the end of the chapters. I hope you read this and hope you read the next chapter.Cause if not I'll pull the trigger lol jk


	10. Tai's Story

It was cold but something was warm around my waist. I turned aroud slowly to see Izzy holding my waist, sleeping. I blinked and he was still there. _So this isn't a dream?_ I thought as if speaking to someone in my head. Midnimon came up and snuggled beside me. I didn't feel like getting up as there would be no point in this state.

_Wonder when this storms gonna stop._ I thought, looking out at the blizzard. My throut felt like sandpaper and I still couldn't utter one word. I was going to go mad! I layed there happy for some warmth as all I had was a t-shirt. Then I realized I had been bandged up. _Izzy..._ I thought looking down on him. I brushed some hair out of his face and he smiled in his sleep.

I took out my laptop and started checking for any sign of Amber writing something. I brought up a map of the digiworld and didn't see any other dots except me, TK's and Izzy's.

"Ann-Marie? What are you doing?" TK said sleepily. I smiled and pretended to type on my computer. "Oh you're checking you're emails." I nodded. Nothing from my cousin was in my inbox. Just the letters from my penpals replying to the recent events I sent them.

_Yo Em, that was sick. When did her cuz come to the digiworld or did you not make that part up yet? Listen what happened after Myotismon attacked? If she can't remember why can't you make up what happened? Listen I'll be out of town and may not check my email but send me the next part!!!!!!!!!!_

_From Amanda._

I mentally reminded myself to make the next chapter. Most of the questions though, I couldn't answer myself and it actually happened to me! I deleted it and went onto the next email from Jessica.

_Dear Emily,_

_That was a horrible chaptA lareger!(Not in the way you wrote it in what had happened) I almost cried it was so depressing! I cried from happiness when she found her cousin but something obviously had to go wrong. And now she can't remember a thing, how awful! I hope she finds her cousin. Is she starting to like this Izzy guy? It seems like they like each other. Email me the next chapter! _

_From Jessica 3_

I blushed. _I DO NOT like Izzy, _I thought in my head. I remembered I still had to find Amber. The blizzard was still too bad and with TK and Izzy here I had to stay. Behind me Tentomon was reading the email over my shoulder. "You like Izzy?!" He said loud enough so only me and ,if Izzy had been awake, Izzy to hear. I turned around quickly and shut my laptop.

I shook my head. "No, no, no I didn't mean it like anything just..." Tentomon trailed off. Then there was a bang in the woods. I jolted upright and stared outside.

A figure. Walking towards the cave. _What if its a evil digimon? What if it's Myotismon?_, I started to think. Tentomon stood in front of Izzy while Midnimon stood in front of me. I ushered TK over and held him close in case anything happened.I squinted and could make out two figures. One looked like a human and the other a digimon.

"MATT!" TK yelled, as he ran towards the entrance. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. It did look like his brother. TK stopped in his tracks looking at the figure. The figure came into plain sight tears rolled down TK eyes. Tai was standing in the doorway looking very solom.

"Tai." I mouthed. He perked up a little.

"Guys you're all right!" He said as he smiled. I stared in awe. "Ann-Marie..." He said. "You're okay?" I nodded. "Can't you speak?"

"Not a sound." I mouthed. He nodded and looked over at Izzy who was stiring in his sleep that moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was fierce. Penguinmon was trying to stop the cold from hitting me but it was no use. It was freezing. I blew on my hands to warm them up. I could barely feel anything in my body. It was all frozen. "Penguinmon!" I screamed over the wind. "Lets keep moving! No point staying here!" We walked, or moved along trying not to be blown away by wind. It was ridiculus, the way the wind could be fierce then calm the next minute.

A peice of hail came down and hit me in the head. "Amber!" Penguinmon yelled. He tried to pick me but it was no use I was unconcious and too heavy. Someone had come and looked at my head. They picked me up and brought me somewhere. Somewhere warm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ann-Marie what happened? When we got separated?" She typed on her computer and let him look at it.

_I woke up here and found this cave. A snowman-type digimon came along and found Izzy tentomon found Patamon, Who found TK. And why do you look so sad? What happened to you?_

He sighed and began to tell his story. " When we got separated, the winds were so harsh we couldn't see."

FLASHBACK

_"TAI THATS DANGEROUS!" Agumon yelled over the raging winds. _

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Tai yelled back. He was trying to climb a mountain side. The winds had knocked him off twice, but he didn't care. He knew someone was up there. He wasn't prepared to stop because it was too dangerous. He was halfway up when Agumon built up his courage and climbed up after him. They got to the top in no time but nothing. Nothing was around. It was if everything has been wiped clean off the mountain. Tai took a step forward and slipped on a patch of ice. He fell backwards. "TAI NO!" Agumon jolted forward to prevent Tai from slipping off the cliff they had climbed. He caught Tai but he started to slip. Just then a human form came forward and grabbed a hold of Tai's hand. _

_" I won't let you fall!" Matt shouted. _Matt..._ Tai thought.Matt pulled Tai up and both were gasping for breaths. "Thanks!" Tai shouted. _

_"No problem!" He shouted in reply. "Did you see anyone else?!" _

_"No. I didn't did you?" _

_"I noticed Patamon and started looking for my brother! I think I saw some digimon carrying Izzy!" Izzy... Tai thought._

_" Did you notice Ann-Marie? She looked pretty hurt! I don't think she should stay alone!" He shook his head. "Okay lets get going!" _

_"Get going where?!" _

_"To find everyone of course!" _

_" Gabumon can you give us a ride?!" _

_"Sure!" The digimon said. _

_Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon! _

_They jumped on Garurumon's back and he ran. Suddenly he stopped. They heard someone shouting. Matt and Tai got off his back and Garurumon became Gabumon once more. Then Matt fell. Into somewhere. It looked like nowhere but the only thing they could hear was a shout from Matt and Gabumon then nothing. More shouting from somewhere. Tai and Agumon decided it was best for them to leave in case it was a digimon._

END FLASHBACK

"So you see, we don't know where he is." He hung his head as if in shame. Ann-Marie started typing again. Tai looked over her shoulder to see she was typing a email to Amber. _I hope we find her soon. _He thought.


	11. AnnMaries past, Tai's shock, and Gatomon

Okay That took a while, but I could get any ideas. I'm not very good at writing action either so forgive me. Well thank god I found some inspiration, thanks to Concrete Angel, Damn Cold Night, and Some other interesting songs I got it done. Hope you enjoy. There will be a shoking change in the next chapter (I hope!!) If no one reviews in a month I'm not gonna continue (I don't think thats gonna happen)

* * *

I woke up to my heartbeat in my head. It hurt. A lot. I couldn't quite think or realize what I was doing. Before I knew it I was standing. Someone was in the other side of the...cave or other I was in. MY eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the dim light from a fire in the middle of the room.

A first I had thought, _Ann-Marie? Is that her?_ But it was a guy. So definatly not Ann-Marie. He also had blond hair. _Who do I know with blond hair?_ I stood there for a moment before realizing it was Matt. He was sleeping ever so peacefully on the ground with Gabumon beside him. "Matt?" I said. My voice echoed in the cave. He stirred in his sleep and awoke.

"Oh Amber you're awake?"

"Yeah...Where are we?" I said looking around the cave.

"Well I kinda fell in here and when I found you you had a slash on your forehead. " I reached up and felt my forehead. I had what felt like a dent in my froehead. I was starting to feel dizzy so I sat down.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked worried. I nodded.

_Penguinmon..._I thought. "Wheres Penguinmon?" He nudged his head to the corner of the "cave." There was a Tsunomon in Penguinmons place. She pounded her hands on the floor. "Amber no!" Matt yelled. He grabbed her hands. They were stained with blood already. Her hugged her. She cried for what was forever. They sat there. Amber crying into his chest and him hugging her as if she were his sister. Then he heard something. A blast, then someone calling. He turned his head and looked outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down when I had finshed typing my letter. It was hard to think. My brain was pounding hard against my skull. I felt as if something was happening to me. MY head hurt more than it should. A spider crawled onto my hand. I shook it away quickly. I stared at it with discust. My eyes were transfixed to it. Izzy came beside me. "Ann-Marie, whats wrong?Is your head hurting?" He felt my forhead.

"Izzy.." I whispered. He widened his eyes.

"Tai she said something!" He shouted across to Tai. He rushed over. I closed my eyes.

"Ann-Marie? Whats wrong?" Tai said.

"Amber..." I whispered. I had the strangest vision. Amber when she was 14. Me getting married. Then the man I married falling and dying. Me holding something and lights flashed around me. Me breaking my Saphire necklace. MY hand reached up to my neck and yanked off the necklace. I stood up and threw it to the ground.

I didn't know what I was doing. The storm had settled a bit but I knew I would be well enough to get up and start looking for the others. Izzy stood up and grabbed my arms. I shoved him off. "Ann-Marie what do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, frustrated.

"I don't know." I put my hand on part of the cave and closed my eyes. The cave wall exploded like that. Tai came up and grabbed my arm.

"Ann-Marie stop _now._" I just shook him off and pushed his chest. With what looked like a great amount of force he slammed into the wall. He fell to the ground. Izzy looked in horror at his friend. Gatomon appeared around the corner.

"So its you causing all the rukus. Well Myotismon wants you." I smiled evily.

"Why, of course." I made a little bow to Gatomon. Midnimon followed me out of the semi-intact cave and that was it we were gone. Izzy looked around the shattared peices of the cave. Only two people were in the cave, yet there were three to start off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew we should have helped Ann-Marie. I just knew it." Joe complained as we walked.

"Come on, its not that bad Joe." Sora kept saying. Just then there was a rustle from the bushes. I ran and hid behind Sora.

"What is it?" I said peeking over her shoulder.

"Mimi, its probably a digimon, like it always is." Joe said. Then Kari ran out of the forest and hugged Sora, who was leading the "Group".

"Sora!!!" She started to cry.

"Kari! You're okay?" Sora asked as she hugged Kari back. She really was like a mother. "Whats wrong?" Sora bent over to ask Kari.

"There was an explosion from the mountain a couple minutes ago." Kari explained as she hiccup-ed. "Then I saw Ann-Mari running away with _that _Gatomon." _Ann-Marie?? There was no way. She would never do that. _I told myself.

"But why would she do that? I mean shes a good person...right?" I wonderd outloud. Unfortunatly they didn't have answers for me. They were just as shoked as I was.

"Lets make our way up the mountain then." Sora said. I wasn't at all surprized. I knew her enough to realize that she didn't like this person anymore. They climbed and they climbed. When it started to get colder then me and Joe started complaining. I tried not too but I couldn't help myself. They finally reached a place where they thought the blast might've come from. One problem. There was a cliff as big as Kari's apartment building.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gomamon said as he jumped on and started to climb.

"Gomamon, no!" Joe said and climbed up after him.

"Well I guess we have no choice." Sora said.

"AWWWWW...We have to climb that thing? They should install some elevators or something." I muttered afterward. Then I realized how dumb it sounded. Then I just shut-up. That new girl had changed me a little.

They got to the top in what felt like no time. I had to rest a while. I wasn't used to doing that. Then we started walking. There was a cave over a little bit. Then I stepped in something red. "AHHH!" I screamed. Sora looked back.

"What is it Mimi?" I pointed to the red stuff. It was covering part of the snow.

"What is it?" Joe asked. His eyes widened. "Its blood."

"Whos blood?" I asked.

"How should I kno-" He was cut off by some yelling. They turned to see Amber and Matt coming their way.

They caught up and Amber asked, "What-gasp- happen-gasp-ed to-gasp- Ann-Marie?" as if she had run a twelve mile marathon.

"She's gone. She's with Myotismon now." Kari said furiously.

"What?" Amber said as she took a step forward into the red snow. The snow glowed and began to show a picture.

_Ann-Marie (as a child) stood at a swingset. Someone walked over to her. "Time to go." He said. _

_"Awww, already?" She asked. "Brother its not even dark." She said in a pouty and child-ish voice. _

_"We'll come back tommorow Saphire okay?" _

_"Why do you call me by my middle name again, Calvin?" _

_"Cause you're our Saphire." Another boy said when they got to the bench._

The scene faded and went to another scene, this one not as nice.

_"Dad, what'd I do?" Ann-Marie yelled as her father hit her again. _

_"You're worthless!" Obviously he had been drinking. She suffered one by one every hit. Mostly to the head. _

_"Get out and never come back!" He yelled. No one was home except them. She ran out the front door. _

It swiched scene's again.

_Ann-Marie cauously walked into her house. Her brothers left a note. _

Went to store. PArents downstairs. Dad's sorry Saph. Have a good one.

Cal Zach

_She walked downstairs. "Mom, dad?" She said. Someone came around the corner and grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. _

_"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He brought her into this room. "Now wheres the locket?" He said to her parents, who were tied up and in the middle of the room. _

_"We honestly have NO clue what you're talking about." Her dad said. Tears stolled down her cheeks as they hit her mom._

_Then the man in the mask said,"Fine then I bet your daughter knows." Coming to me and holding a knife to my throut. "Now where is it sweetie?" He said to her. _

_"I'd never tell you!" She shouted. He came in front of her face looking very mad. She spit in his face and kicked him as her legs wern't tied. HE muttered something and walked over to her parents. He pulled her mom up by the hair and said, "If you won't co-operate, we have to do this the dirty way." Then he slit her throut. She dropped to the ground lifeless._

Then the scene changed again to when they were traveling.

_"Alphonse!!!" Some boy with golden blond hair cried. "Some new people are here!" He ran down the dirt road to the newcomers, with the "Al" boy behind him. Ann-Marie hid behind her brothers coats. Zachary said something very fast. "Hey, I'm Ed. I don't think I've ever seen you in Risenbool before. "(A/N: I don't know how to spell that town gimmie a break kk. BTW this is fullmetal alchemist. No not a crossover.)_

_She peaked out. She smiled. "We've never been here before." She said in a small voice.Another girl came out. _

_"Edward!" She shouted. "Who's that you're talking to?!" _

_"A girl!" Ann-Marie smiled again._

The scene changed one more time.

_"No don't touch me!" She yelled as a boy a few years older tried to grab her knapsack. _

_"Come on all we want is your money and belonging's" He said as if it was a joke. She stomped on his foot and ran, only to be stopped by a couple of other boys. They hit her head and grabbed her stuff. She fell to the ground, unconcious. "Zachary, Calvin, Where did you leave to?"_

_When she awoke, she was in a apartment. Laying on a couch. A familier red-haired boy came out and stared at her with eyes of worry._

Then just as quickly as it all had started, the scene's faded away. Kari was cluching onto Sora's sweater in fear and Joe was staring wide-eyed.

Amber had fallen to her knee's and Matt couldn't stop looking at the ground. I just stared at the scene in front of me. I was almost as scared as Kari was. Yet she was so innocent. She didn't need to see someone get killed like that.

They kept walking, yet no one said a thing. Then they saw scattared remains of a cave. In the middle they saw Izzy and Tai. I quickly ran over to Izzy and Sora and Kari to Tai. Izzy was staring at the snow with wider eyes than Joe, who was surveying the scene.

"Izzy, what happened?" I asked. He started muttering and looked at me.

"Ann-Marie. Something happened. She just sorta went nuts. Then she took off with that Gatomon." He said gaining the ability to speak again.

"Did she do this to Tai?" Sora said from over near what looked like the end of the cave. Izzy just nodded.

"Yeah looks like she did." I said for him. "But cut her a break Sora. After what we just saw its enough to make anyone go crazy." Sora opened her mouth to say something but then figured it wasn't a good idea.

"Wait wasn't that Izzy in that one part we saw?" She said, remembering.

"Oh right, Izzy have you seen Ann-Marie before? Like at you're house. You were around eight." Izzy looked puzzled. Then put his finger on his chin in thought.

"I have!" He said. "She was mugged and we found her. Her brothers had left her and she was sick.The strangest thing though, she left without any of us knowing, when the door was shut."

"Weird." Joe said. I was feeling a little sorry for her now. But after she joined Myotismon I didn't think I could ever forgive her, unless of course she had a good reason.

* * *

Okay so yeah...I'm running out of things to say. hm...So yeah..stay tuned...honestly I wanna get this fanfic done so i can continue my other ones because they're a continueation of this one.Not all the same anime tho. I might write more than one digi-fanfic so keep on reviewing and don't forget THE XTREME UNDERWATER BASKET WEAVING FOR TEENS!!!! XD (lmao Tabby)


	12. Back to the Real World

_Okay sorry its late. Theres like only one person who reads my story anyway so yeah. Later I'm gonna switch up the story (MUH HAHAHA) Oh yeha and while I wrote this I remembered Kari didn't officially go into the digiworld until after Myotismon was deafeated or w/e so this is what happened. _

_ They were walking back from school and all the sudden, Izzy's computer went haywire. They ended up in the digiworld and found out Myotismon was causing trouble. They wanted to put an end to it but they kept getting signals from another digivice (gee, I wonder who.) Thats when they met Ann-Marie and everything happened. _

_ I'm not gonna continue this too long cause i've got other fanfics i wanna write plus i need to finish my book(17 Chapters!!)._

_

* * *

What happened to her?_I kept asking myself. It was doing no good. Ann-Marie had already been gone two days and Amber wasn't talking to anyone. Sora had been a little distant as well as Tai. Matt was silent like Amber. Kari lept asking where TK was,yet we had no answer. I hadn't told anyone about how when Ann-Marie left TK dissapeared at the same time. I didn't want to get anyone worried, but I was goingn to have to tell them eventually. 

We were walking along and didn't realize the mysterious being following us.I had been thinking to myself so I normally would have noticed but today...I didn't. Suddenly Kari screamed and we all whipped our heads around to face a new digimon standing in front of us. "Ann-Marie..." Matt said.

"No. It can't be." I said. It was true. Ann-Marie must have fused together with her digimon, somehow, and was here standing in front of us. She gave us a sinister smile. She walked forward closer to Sora. Tai stepped in front to protect her. Ann-Marie looked at me. I froze. Everything started to happen faster.

She walked to Kari and picked her up by Kari's shirt.Kari looked as if she was about to cry.

Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!

"Put my sister down!" Tai screamed. Ann-Marie just stopped and for a minute, I thought I saw a bit of the _old_ Ann-Marie in there. The lonliness showed through her eyes.

Then he heard one word come from her mouth. One word that changed everything. "Brother..." She dropped Kari and clutched her head. Then she screamed in agony. My eyes must have widened to plates, I was so worried. I ran to her side and whipered, "Its okay I'm here." She seemed to calm down a bit but she was breathing extremely heavily. I didin't believe that she wanted to hurt anyone, but when she hurt herself it brought back painful memory's and she got confused.

Suddenly Amber appeared by my side looking extremely worried. Then a familier snarl came out of nowhere. "Myotismon..." Matt said. "This is your doing isn't it?!"

"Well how did you know?" He replied. "Yes she is my new puppet but shes not proving to be useful.She only captured one hostage." Then he held up TK tied in bounds. Ann-Marie hung her head. Matt started screaming and Tai had to hold him back.

Gabumon digivolve to...GARURUMON!

Garurumon digivolve to...WEREGARURUMON!

Weregarurumon lunged at Myotismon causing him to move. Matt ran forward and grabbed TK. He untied him and hugged him. Ann-Marie fell to her knee's and started muttering stuff like "Its all my fault" and "No one can stop him." Then the next thing everyone knew they were in darkness. Myotismon was angry. He attacked the group. "Crimson Lightning!" Ann-Marie materialized in front of them and stopped the attack with her hand. Then Saphiramon materialized in front of her.

"Whats happening?" Myotismon said to himself looking around. His body started dissapearing.

"Its over. The digiworld has no need for a villian as long as someone is taking care of the Death crest."Saphiramon said. I frowned. It looked like everything was back to normal but why is it that Myotismon had to dissapear. Not that I wanted him to stay but it was kinda strange. "You data is being rewritten." Ann-Marie said, only it didn't really sound like Ann-Marie. Her voice had changed. It sounded...more innocent.

The darkness turned to white as Ann-Marie turned around and held out her hand. "Come back to the real world. They need you there." She smiled and Amber ran out to join her. She stood beside her and smiled. She motioned for everyone to take a step forward and when we did, we all fell. I hit something hard and the first thing I saw was a school. _My school.

* * *

_

Sorry it was so short, maybe i'll make it longer next time. Couldn't think for the longest time so don't harrass me about it. Ugh I've got Ballroom dancing coming at school, grading at karate and my band is trying to get the shit together. Well I'll try and post another chptr soon.


	13. Why do I feel this way?

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


Sorry about how long that took, I was on a major writers block, and I give you guys permission to beat me up. Just don't kill me. I think like two people read this story anyways. Well, anyways! I'll try to update more. And If I don't, email me...if theres an email on my page...no clue, Enjoy!

* * *

_What just happened..I swore we were just in the digital world. _Someone screamed. _Was that?_

Izzy ran toward where the scream came from. Tai was short behind him. They had just gotten out of the digi-world. Ann-Marie and Amber were no where to be found, but everyone else had landed in front of the school.

The scream was getting louder which signaled they were closer. Then it just stopped. Izzy stopped and looked back at Tai.

"What do you think happened?" Tai asked. Izzy shook his head.

"I don't know." Suddenly a wolf digimon came bounding around the corner.

Another digimon came after that. It attacked the wolf digimon. Then Izzy heard,

"SAPHMON, NO!" as Ann-Marie and Amber came running into sight.

"Ann-Marie.."Izzy whispered. Ann-Marie just stared at him, the wind blowing through her black hair.

Saphmon defeated the digimon and returned to Saphiramon. Ann-Marie cleched her hand in a fist and started to walk away. Izzy ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Why are you going?" He asked her.

"Its because of me you guys are in this mess. I hurt you guys too." She looked at him with sad eyes. "It would just be better if I was gone." Everyone, Sora, Joe, Mimi, TK, Matt, and Kari, appeared behind Tai. She try to walk away but Izzy just tightened his grip on her arm.

"Where would you go? You've already told us you don't have a home." He said. "Come on, we've been through worse." He said smiling at her. Amber ran over to Ann-Marie and hugged her.

After a while of talking, everyone had started to leave, except Izzy, Ann-Marie and Amber. Mimi had stuck around a little longer than everyone else, but then decided it would be best to leave. They walked down the street in silence, Izzy occasionally glancing at Ann-Marie.

"We should stop here." She said when they passed a hotel. "I'll pay for us to spend the night here."

"Are you sure you have enough money?" Izzy asked. He was worried.

"Yeah I do. Plus, if they kick us out I've lived on the streets for year, I can figure something out." She smiled. Amber looked as if she was about to fall asleep. Izzy nodded and Ann-Marie started walking to the lobby.

"Hey Ann-Marie?" Izzy said. She turned and raised her eyebrows. "Do you have any idea why only your digimon came back and none of ours?" She shrugged and said, "Maybe they're around here somewhere." She smiled again. "You just have to find them. Good-night Izzy." And with that she dissappeared into the building.

Izzy turned on his heel and began walking home. His mind was blank the whole way there and when he walked inside his parents immediatly bombarded him with questions. He, naturally, lied and told them that he had been at the park fooling around with his computer instead of in the digital world.

Ann-Marie stepped out of the hotel shower and covered up with a towel. Water dripped from her hair as she brushed through it. She walked out of the bathroom. "Showers all yours." She said to Amber. Amber quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. Ann-Marie sighed and put on her pajama's. She got up and walked over to the window. _Why do I feel this way? I wasn't supposed to get close to anyone. Not after I lost most of my family. At least I have Amber._

* * *

Well, sorry it was so short, remember writers block! I got some new ideas though so I'm gonna keep going!

* * *


End file.
